<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Intertwined Paths by Blonde_and_Nerdy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792818">Intertwined Paths</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blonde_and_Nerdy/pseuds/Blonde_and_Nerdy'>Blonde_and_Nerdy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fix-It, Found Family, I have no idea how to use tags, Of a sorts, People communicate with one another, That makes things marginally better</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:09:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blonde_and_Nerdy/pseuds/Blonde_and_Nerdy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In Marley, it is said when an Eldian is born Ymir creates a new path for the new soul. Sometimes when souls are born at the same time she connects the paths and makes them like one. Those souls can visit one another no matter the distance in a second and can never be parted.<br/>In Paradis, it is said that when a person is born the Wall they were born under weaves their soul into the fabric of reality. Sometimes when souls are born at the same time she connects the threads and makes them like one. Those souls will always hear one another no matter the distance and can never be split.<br/>Regardless of the difference in legends, there is one aspect that is the same in both Marley and Paradis. If they find out you are one, you will be killed.</p><p>Basically, a sense8 AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a very self-indulgent fic but I hope someone else enjoys this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. There will be romantic relationships but I will add those tags when I get there. Please let me know what you think. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A foot landed on the side of his ribs. They had better aim than usual, that spot had already been hit a few times before. Thankfully, it only took a few more hits to that spot before they got bored hitting a lump that refused to scream or cry. As the group of older kids ran off, Armin watched them, still sitting on the same patch of grass he had before their attack.</p><p>“Fuck, I want to punch their faces right off.”</p><p>Once the bullies were out of sight, Armin started stretching to make sure nothing was hurt too badly.</p><p>“I can handle a few hits.”  </p><p>“But you shouldn’t have to take them!”</p><p>So it was one of those days. Armin hoped it had not been too bad or it would take a long time to comfort his friend. Not that it was a chore to help out, he thought quickly to himself. He just hated that he had to help pick up pieces and glue them back instead of tackling the real problems. It’s all any of them could do.</p><p>“There is victory in not running away. As long as you can think for yourself they can’t truly keep you down.”</p><p>There was the sensation of a head hitting his lap and automatically Armin started running his fingers through hair.</p><p>“Don’t use my own words against me and you’re in a completely different situation. I would punch every asshole I see if I could.”</p><p>Armin took a deep breath forcing his body to relax and shake off all the tension it had suddenly accumulated. This needed deep soothing and care. </p><p>“Wanna talk about what happened?”</p><p>“The same bullshit. I just let it get to me today.” Armin continued to pet his head at a steady rhythm. </p><p>“If it really bothers you, next time you can punch them.”</p><p>He just shook his head. “Nah, I won’t do something you wouldn’t. Too suspicious.”</p><p>They enjoyed the minutes of peace, just enjoying being in each other’s space. </p><p>“Want to go swimming in the river?”</p><p>“Fuck yeah!” Swimming was always a sure-fire way to calm him. Something about the freedom that the privacy of the water gave them. The two took off running, lending each other strength to make it there faster than Armin could on his own, which he truthfully never was. As soon as they were near they started stripping Armin of clothing. Armin let him control once the hit the water so the two jumped in with a loud crash. Water filling their senses blissfully. </p><p>They floated on that bliss letting everything melt downstream. All the bullies, tension, problems, and the agonizing feelings of helplessness were washed from their skin. Everything in that bubble was as near as perfect as possible.  </p><p>Much later he was yanked from their bond as someone called for his attention and Armin was mostly alone again. Without his friend swimming was less fun, so with heavy limbs and wrinkled fingers he dragged himself out of the water, and into a sunbeam to dry, finally finishing the chapter he had been reading before the bullies showed up.   </p><p>By the time Armin had finished the book, the sun had disappeared behind the Wall. He took his time going home. Halfway there, sprawled on top of a rock formation was a familiar mop of hair.</p><p>“Eren, what are you doing up there?” </p><p>Eren just blinked slowly. </p><p>“I don’t remember.”</p><p>“Must have been dreaming again,” Armin stated and waited while Eren swung himself down. </p><p>“Must have.” </p><p>“Come on its almost dinner time and you don’t want your mom to yell at you again.”</p><p>Reminded of food Eren yelled “Race ya!” and took off.</p><p>Armin snorted and followed at a slower pace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Frist real chapter. Plans are set in motion.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first multichapter fic. Constructive criticism only, please. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marcel stood at attention in Magath’s office. His muscles were starting to cramp from the tension but that was nothing new. </p><p>“Your next mission is going to be a bit different from normal but War Chief Zeke assures me you can handle it.” Of course, he does, he is a teenage weapon in charge of child weapons. </p><p>“You will invade Paradis and retrieve the Coordinate for us.” </p><p>Marcel blinked very slowly. Did he just say?</p><p>“How you will achieve this is by having the Colossus Titan break down their walls and when the Coordinate comes to their defense, the Female Titan will defeat it and bring him back.”</p><p>Marcel was still blinking slowly, focusing his attention on the motion so the rest of his face would not betray him. Tension was zipping up his back and crawling down his legs, pulling all the muscles in its path tight. </p><p>“Hoover and Leonhart will receive a more detailed briefing later. You are dismissed.” </p><p>With barely working legs Marcel followed Zeke out, already creating a list of questions and demands. It was quiet, there were too many Marleyians around for any of them to relax, but the silence only lasted until they reached the so-called Warrior office which was an old tiny closet with a desk and a couch. They followed well-worn paths to their places, Zeke took the desk to feel official, Pieck and Annie shared the couch. Berthold leaned against the window by the back and Reiner sat on the floor by Berthold’s feet. Marcel broke the dance and bypassed his hard wooden chair by the door to stand by Zeke’s desk.  </p><p>“Please tell that isn’t the whole plan?” Shit, that was rougher than he meant. No one called him out for it thankfully though Pieck looked interested. </p><p>“Yes. Annie and Berthold will leave in a week.”</p><p>“How are they getting to the Walls? What of the. . . ” he felt a light sensation of the touch of a hand on his shoulder, a finger tapped twice. Loyally test. “Look, General Magath gave us an objective. I want to make sure we have a failsafe plan on how to achieve this mission.” </p><p>Zeke fiddled with some of the papers on his desks which Marcel knew where actually blank and just there to make Zeke feel above the rest of them.</p><p>“Well then.” Could he say anything without sounding like a condescending asshole? “In a week Annie and Berthold will be dropped off at the beach that is used to send pure titans to Paradis. Annie will run until she reaches a heavily populated area. Berthold will break the walls and cause destruction until the Coordinate shows up. Once he does, Annie will subdue him and run back with Berthold. Does that plan satisfy you?”</p><p>Shit, this was going to be a minefield of a conversation but he was not going to let anyone send Berthold out on a stupid mission. </p><p>“How far are the Walls from the shoreline?”</p><p>“About a hundred miles or so.”</p><p>“A hundred? I can’t run that far in my Titan form.” Perfect, Annie looked annoyed now too. </p><p>“If you push yourself,”</p><p>“Then I will be too exhausted to fight.” Now he just needed to apply a little more pressure. </p><p>“So what are the Walls like anyways? Could Berthold just step over them?” He amused himself with the image of the Colossus Titan jumping over a wall like a child skipping a rope. </p><p>“According to the information General Magath provided me.” Of course, the bugger emphasized me. “The walls are 60 meters tall and made of pure Colossus titans with hardening abilities.” Well damn, so that’s what it is. </p><p>“If its Titan crystals than will I even be able to break it?” Berthold gripped the window sill hard enough to hurt. </p><p>“Oh, there might be a gate or something you could target. The whole thing can’t be made of Titans.” Thank you, Pieck and she did not even need to be prompted.</p><p>“We would have to look for the weak point then which means more scouting and more running.” Marcel pointed out, he flexed his fingers and tapping them three times.</p><p>“I’m not really all that good at scouting.” Two taps, they were still watching. </p><p>“I wonder if my armor could break it or if it has to be Berthold? It would be an honor to be the one to reclaim the Coordinate. I could do the scouting.” From his position standing by Zeke’s desk, Marcel could see Reiner’s hopeful face. It made his stomach burn.</p><p> He hoped Reiner wasn’t chosen for this mission, it would wipe that grin straight off his face. </p><p>“Once Annie has the Coordinate we will have to be careful transporting them. Who knows what tricks the devils have up their sleeves?” Berthold wrapped his arms around himself and a single finger was pressed into Marcel’s stomach.  </p><p>“So what is your plan then? Or was this meeting just to tear mine apart.” Zeke’s ears were pink.</p><p>“We are not trying to undermine you. We want this plan to succeed, that’s why we are just looking for places it could fail. To make the best possible plan for Marley.” The words were well-worn and tasted of bile. </p><p>“Anything else you want to complain about?” Marcel went to open his mouth but a rather forceful finger taped his check twice. He kept his mouth shut. </p><p>“Good, tomorrow we will have a meeting here at 800. Now get out of here.”</p><p>‘And bring your own plan’ was left to hang in the air but everyone heard it. They all knew it was really just for Marcel and Pieck anyways. </p><p>The Warriors left but not as quietly as when they came. Reiner was talking at Berthold, excited to have a new mission. That was good, Reiner had been acting a bit strange lately and it was good that he had some of his old enthusiasm back. It made for good cover and Marcel would hate to lose it. Berthold made no comments back but he smiled softly and held the door open for the rest. Pieck did respond to Reiner’s ramblings with gentle teasing while Annie walked in silence. Marcel knew his place in their carefully balanced interactions and threw in jabs and comments at random, his heart not really into banter right now. </p><p>Finally, they reached the gate to Liberio. At least now they had warrior armbands no one stopped them to check their passes. Here they would split up, each to their own homes and families. The Galliards had always lived in the east, so Marcel took the skinny seamstress alley alone. It was still early evening so many of the seamstresses were still asleep. </p><p>A hand lightly ruffled his hair and he answered by combing his own fingers through his hair from forehead to the back of the nap. Picking up as much speed as he could without looking like he was rushing, Marcel turned left into another alley. He did so four more times, throwing off any watchers.</p><p>The meandering path led him to a house similar to his families’ own. It was ugly, old, and well cared for. Marcel approached from the back and used the trellis to swing himself up to the second floor and knocked as softly as he could three times on the window. There was no noise while he waited but two shadows moved inside and then the window swung open.</p><p>Liesel’s dark hair greeted Marcel as he promptly climbed inside. It was down and hanging in loose waves past her waist. He habitually pushed down the twinge of jealousy. </p><p>“Sorry for interrupting.” He whispered. </p><p>Susie shook her head, “We heard him come in and he sounded upset so we had a bit of a warning.”</p><p>“So go in there and treat each other right. You both deserve it.” Liesel’s kiss was barely a brush on his check. </p><p>“Thank you.” It was unnecessary, but they were some of the brightest spots in Liberio. He would always be grateful to them. </p><p>“Coast is clear, have fun.” Susie moved to allow him to pass her as she watched the hallway with a shirt thrown on haphazardly in case someone had been in the hall. The habit of two sets of feet quickly got Marcel through the hall and into another bedroom. </p><p>As soon as the door shut he was grasped and hugged tight. Some of the tension melted away as they could finally release the stringent grip they had to keep on their selves outside this room. </p><p>Here they were more than just one and alone but four parts of a whole. </p><p>Here their selves could stretch out along their paths and twine around each other, comforting and deeper than any hug could be.   </p><p>“What a fucking awful plan.” </p><p>Marcel chuckled, “That’s a Colossal understatement Bear.” </p><p>“uggghh, Marce those puns stopped being funny ages ago.”</p><p>“Liar, you love my puns.” That was the thing with being bound together, Berthold really couldn’t lie to Marcel and vis versa. Even if he pretended to hate them Marcel knew the truth. With a grumble, Marcel broke the hug temporarily and moved them onto the bed easily fitting chest against back. The weight of a head appeared in Marcel’s lap and they started combing fingers through dark hair.</p><p>“That bad of a mission?” </p><p>Their third asked curling into the comfort. It was a different feeling, the weight of the head on his lap, and the chest against his back. He knew they both were there, could feel them deep inside his muscles, feel the weight and shape of their bodies. But only Bear’s chest left the feeling of warmth on skin. </p><p>“The fucking worst, they want us to attack Paradis.” He could feel the rumbles as Bear spoke. </p><p>“The current plan from our wise leadership is to have Annie run from the shore and attack whatever she sees. The problem with that is that the first place she will likely see is. . .”</p><p>“Shigansina.”</p><p>It was whispered but the other three felt his words as if they came from their own mouths. </p><p>Their fourth had not joined the cuddle pile, instead, he sat inside the ‘V’ of Marcel and Berthold’s legs, one hand gently stroking Berthold’s leg. His sharp blue eyes met their own asking a voiceless question with a shout.</p><p>“Yeah, they want to attack Shigansina in order to draw out the Coordinate and capture them for Marley.” </p><p>The question and the gaze quieted. He turned instead to look out the one small window the room possessed which showed a shitty view of the cramped street outside. </p><p>“I guess we better have a damn good plan then for when you guys get here.” Armin reached out, grasped their hand and squeezed tight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sea air was just as amazing as Armin thought it would be. There were hints of salt on the breeze and the wind blew Marcel’s hair in every direction. Neither were speaking much, just sharing the warmth on Marcel’s skin. Air had never felt so good. </p><p>“So . . . “</p><p>“Ugh are you really going to go there?”</p><p>“Yeah Min, I know it’s probably too late but I want to make sure you are still okay with this plan.” Marcel squinted his eyes against the powerful sun. It seemed stronger here than in Liberio or Shigansina. </p><p>“I helped make the plan. I am going to go through with it. I am willing.”</p><p>“That’s not what I am feeling.”</p><p>Armin groaned and put his head on Marcel’s shoulder who instantly leaned into the intangible weight. </p><p>“Ymir’s shit, you know what I am feeling so you know what’s in my head. Why do I have to say it?”</p><p>They tucked a stray strand of blonde hair behind an ear, “If everything goes and you take the Coordinate then three of us will be shifters. We will finally have the strength to free all Eldians.”</p><p>“Yeah, and once the curse of Ymir catches up there will be one of us.” Armin dropped his voice into a whisper and shivered “He will be alone.” There was nothing worse they could imagine than feeling alone. To not have the essence of another person wound around them. </p><p>Marcel lightly kissed the top of Armin’s head and then his nose. “He won’t be completely alone. While he still remembers us, we will still exist in his memories.”</p><p>“Metaphorically. But we will still be gone.” He cuddled his head further into Marcel’s shoulder, trying to take shelter from the biting wind that his mind told him was beating down on them.  </p><p>“Well let’s make sure he makes some good friends before then. Eren and Mikasa would probably take him in once we introduce them.”</p><p>“What about Porco? You think he would want to be friends with him.”</p><p>Under his head, Armin could feel Marcel tense up. </p><p>“I don’t know. I think he is still pretty angry about Reiner inheriting the Armor instead of him. I’m not sure if he will ever forgive me if Pokko finds out we were the ones that convinced the Marelians to choose Reiner. Not to mention all the other lies.” A large sigh released some of the tension in Marcel’s shoulder but there was still a deeper stress that kept their muscles tight. </p><p>“I’m sure he will eventually forgive you. Porco loves his big brother dearly.” </p><p>“Sure, I just hope I’m still around to be forgiven.” Their gaze turns away from the rising sun. Back there somewhere Porco is likely just waking up for his duties as a Candidate. Now mom would be toasting the leftover bread to eat with her homemade jam. It’s summer so probably strawberry.       </p><p>Armin snorted drawing Marcel out of dreams, “If you wanna talk out loud about things have you made a decision about when you get here?”</p><p>“We have the plan. . .”</p><p>“Not about the plan but about you. Have you figured out how you want to present yourself now that you don’t have to use Marcel the perfect Jaw Titan persona?”</p><p>Not so gently a head banged on the ship's railings. “Not yet. Other stuff has gotten in the way.”</p><p>“Will you take a moment now to think about it, for me?” </p><p>Marcel took a large breath of oxygen and just enjoyed the sun, picking up and discarding words at a breakneck speed. </p><p>“Yeah, that could be the one. Something in the middle.” </p><p>“They then.”</p><p>“Yeah. I think I will like that.”</p><p>"Keeping Marcel?"</p><p>"I've done a lot of things I am not proud of under the name Marcel Galliard. If I want to try and right them under that name as well."</p><p>Silence never truly fell between them but words ceased. Thoughts, emotions, and images continued to flicker up and down the paths that twined around them like cats against their favorite human. Hope and regret, fear and anticipation ran rampant along the paths and through their veins. </p><p>The sound of a door momentarily overtook the ebb and flow. Their head turned as Annie suddenly came up to the top deck. Armin watched her out of the corner of Marcel’s eyes. Her skin was tinged green as she glared at the calm waves. Both tugged their lips into a smile. </p><p>“Bear was talking to me the other day and we were thinking about after the mission. Maybe she might choose us.” Marce was still riding the feelings of hope and freedom. </p><p>“Maybe. Not likely.” No, it wasn’t but they could hope and Marce pushed some of their good feelings at Armin who accepted them with a sigh.</p><p>“Reiner’s more of the wild card. Who knows what he will do after.”</p><p>“I wish he wasn’t here.” Armin turned suddenly both their heads to meet eyes. Marcel just looked sheepish. </p><p>“This is going to break him, Min. Regardless of the outcome, seeing Paradis and the other Eldians, there’s no way he can hold to his naiveté.”</p><p>The touch of Armin’s hand to the side of their face was soft. “Well if I can hope that Annie will choose us then we should also hope with Bear that Reiner does the same. Ymir knows his crush is even worse than mine.”</p><p>Marce leaned into the touch and was careful to keep his voice low. “Yeah, let’s just hope that the Reiner that survives is still the same Reiner.” </p><p>“I think that Reiner has more strength in him than he knows. He did manage to get through warrior training. This will knock him on his butt but he has it in him to be able to get back up without crumbling.”</p><p>Marce snorted lightly, aware that Annie was still near, “And Bear can sweep in like a white knight and save him from his own ignorance. Show him the real world.” </p><p>“Bear would certainly be okay with that.”</p><p>Armin was still watching Annie out of Marce’s eyes, her normal color was returning slightly now that her stomach was empty. </p><p>“I really do hope that they chose us over them. But I am ready if we need to move against them, I can throw away my humanity.”</p><p>“Min, I’m not sure I have any humanity left to throw away.”</p><p>The sea breeze picked up to ruffle their hair. It truly was a beautiful smell and sight, the calm before the storm.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am not writing all the scenes as they happened since that would be boring. But on the bright side, I almost made myself cry writing this chapter. No beta btw in case it was not obvious af.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The family goes through the fallout of their battle plan.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>JK this is the sad part. I decide last second the split it into two chapters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took a few hours for Eren’s rage to die down enough for him to sleep curled around his mom. Mikasa was still awake sitting at the edge of the blanket, her unblinking gaze burning into Eren’s sleeping form. Grandpa’s breath was even, steady, and causing the cot to squeak rhythmically. Taking a quick look around from Berthold’s eyes he noticed that Annie and Reiner had finally fallen asleep.</p><p>Stretching long legs he extracted himself from Reiner’s side. Many soldiers and refugees were still speeding around like ants from a kicks hill. Memory guided him to the courtyard Armin found earlier when pulling Eren off some MPs. Now, Armin was sitting on the low wall swinging his legs. Berthold felt the soft pressure on the back of his heels each time they hit the wall. </p><p>Then he had his arms full. He had blonde hair in his mouth and could feel a strong heartbeat against his ear. He squeezed as tight as he could and felt arms return the strength. It was overwhelming. Normally, when they hugged they could feel it just under the skin and deep in their bones. This, this they could feel everywhere.  </p><p>Now, here, with his arms full of a real-life person it was overwhelming. Everywhere felt heavy, warm, and blissful. At one point some one’s or maybe both of their knees buckled and they ended up in a heap of limbs on the floor. </p><p>One of them started to cry hysterically and the other followed. </p><p>“Mrphurghhhh” Armin asked, his voice muffled completely by Berthold’s chest.</p><p>“No, it’s usually not so fucking strong, but, this happened after we inherited. Mmmarcel” Armin reached up and wiped away a tear. “Marce and I sorta collapsed after it was all over. We were feeling so goddam much it bubbled up at each other and grew.”</p><p>“Like radio feedback? Since we are getting mental and physical input?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Berthold took a deep breath trying to memorize how this felt. Everything seemed so much more fragile now without their rock.</p><p>“When we inherited I was so fucking happy that I went first because it meant that I would likely die first. I don’t want to have to live without any of you.”</p><p>“I don’t know what to do without him either.”</p><p>A harsh noise came from the back of Berthold’s throat.</p><p>“Fuck, I don’t deserve to mourn, not after I killed so many.”</p><p>“We, Bear, it’s not all on you.”</p><p>“Guys, no. What happened wasn’t your fault.”</p><p>Their brother was kneeling by Armin’s side, his left hand stroking blonde hair. Armin and Berthold both leaned into the comforting touch.</p><p>“We failed. We took a gamble and lost.” Berthold’s voice was hoarse. Armin’s was bitter. </p><p>“It would have worked if the king had sent the Coordinate. Why didn’t he? We killed so many?”</p><p>He sat down to be able to stroke both of their heads. </p><p>“We made the mistake of assuming that the king gave a fuck about his people and land. I bet he would only use the Coordinate if he personally was threatened.” Berthold shifted his and Armin’s heads onto Marco’s lap. </p><p>“What’s next then?”</p><p>The silence that followed smothered them in a Marce shaped shadow. Berthold buried himself deeper in the lap and Armin even cuddled closer.  </p><p>“Eren wants to join the Scouts.”</p><p>“Do you plan on following him, Min?”</p><p>“If anyone has information it would be the military.”</p><p>“Yeah, but it would be the MPs, and only the top ten get in.”</p><p>“If Bear can make it to the top five of the Warriors, I’m sure he can make it to the top ten here.”</p><p>Berthold himself grumbled a bit and blushed, making Marco’s and Armin’s face feel warm. </p><p>“Yeah, but we’re too young to enlist.”</p><p>“We can wait. It’s only for two years.” What no one said but they all heard was two of thirteen years. Then their little family would get smaller again. </p><p>“Armin?”</p><p>Armin grumbled a wordless negative.</p><p>“Buddy, are you two okay?”</p><p>Berthold dragged Armin’s eyes open. Grandpa was kneeling on the ground with a container of water and a deep worry crease marking his brow. Grandpa was here and could see Berthold. Before he could panic Marco was already easing the tension out of their body. Armin sat himself up but did not untangle them.</p><p>“Grandpa, you should be asleep.” The voice was tear strained and gravelly. Hastily, he wiped the traitorous tears. No, wait that was Berthold’s arm. Fuck, this was confusing.  </p><p>“Please, drink something. I don’t want either of you to get hmpph” came out of grandpa’s mouth as his weight shifted and he fell onto his butt. There was a brief scramble to grab the cup before its contents could spill. Long fingers curled around the cup, staring at it’s as if it could save him from looking at Grandpa.</p><p>Grandpa, however, did not let the silence stay for long, once he caught his breath, he said “The romantic right? Love Amongst Dragons is your favorite book?”</p><p>“uhhh” was Berthold’s intelligent response. Thankfully he had enough presence of mind to use his own voice. Fingers tightened in hair but was still a comfort.</p><p>“I don’t know what you mean, sir” Marco supplied for him, keeping Berthold’s voice steady and calm. </p><p>“Don’t need to lie to me, grandson. I know the children I raised and love.”</p><p>Three people and two heads sprang up. </p><p>“What, but how?” Pretty sure that was Armin. </p><p>“I have eyes, Buddy. You think I don’t know you all. You, grandson, cannot get enough of romance novels, blush like crazy through the naughty bits but don’t skip them like the others and always squeeze extra tight during hugs.”</p><p>A hand breached the gap Grandpa had left between the clump of limbs and the old man. It was probably Berthold that closed the gap but he wasn’t totally sure. What mattered was that he and Armin were hugging Grandpa. It felt like they were little again and he was tucking them into bed with a story.</p><p>“They didn’t make it. Marcel, they didn’t and it was, it was.”</p><p>“Shhh, it’s okay. Just let it out. It’s okay to cry.” Grandpa was rubbing small circles on his back or was it Armin’s back. He did not know and at this point did not care. </p><p>Before the tears had been escapees running to freedom one or two at a time. Now there was a mass break out with no hope of quelling it. All three just held onto Grandpa and mourned for Marcel, for Shingansina, and all those they had condemned to die based on their own actions. </p><p>At some point, Marco pulled away slightly because six-year-old Madeline Bodt had burst in to see why her big brother was crying. She never got the answer but she was hugged and cuddled until she squirmed away to use the bathroom.</p><p>It’s an MP that finally forces them to move. He came in all gruff and puffing out with overblown authority, declaring the courtyard off-limits to the refugees. Berthold moved sluggishly as he parts from Armin and Grandpa. It felt like he was trying to break a piece of taffy into two but instead of splitting it was just getting thinner and thinner. </p><p>Annie was awake when he returned. She had one a challenging glare but Berthold was too tired to deal with it. Instead, he just laid down and shoved his face in-between Reiner’s shoulder blades. He was asleep before Reiner so much as a twitch from the new weight.  </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Armin and Berthold settled into a weird rhythm over the next three days. They would constantly be in contact with each other and occasionally they would catch glances out of the corner of their eyes but they made no move towards each other. It was too dangerous with Reiner clinging to Berthold and Annie watching everyone, on guard for the enemies she saw in every shadow and each set of eyes. Grandpa tried to reach out but after the first rebuff, he stopped. </p><p>Now Armin and Grandpa were sitting on the small patch of the floor the makeshift family had claimed as their own. The three Jaegers were out trying to find them some food. </p><p>“Buddy, I need to talk to all of you about something. Could you please call them here?”</p><p>It was the work of seconds, microseconds really to tug the taffy bond and Berthold was sitting cross leg next to Armin. Marco sat tailor style and pressed himself to Berthold's side.</p><p>“We are all,” Armin’s voice caught, “The three of us are here.”</p><p>Grandpa sighed and took Armin’s hand in his own, Marco squeezed it lightly. </p><p>“There isn’t enough space here for all of us in Wall Rose so there is going to be an attempt by the refugees to take back Wall Maria.” They had always appreciated Grandpa’s candor when talking about adult issues. He never hid anything. Now they wish he did.</p><p>“I have been asked to participate.” Berthold thought ‘Forced to participate’ </p><p>Armin cut off Grandpa, “This isn’t about space. It’s about food.” </p><p>He sighed and rested his head on his arms. “Yeah, without Wall Maria we do not have the food to feed everyone. The old and the sick are going to” </p><p>“to be sacrificed for the greater good.” The ire in his words surprised even Berthold, “I am fed up with doing things for the greater good.” </p><p>Strong arms wrapped around them encasing them in warmth. It felt like they were crushing their heart. </p><p>“This is a burden of us adults. You kids just need to focus on living.”<br/> He could not have hurt them better if he knew. None of them could breathe. It was their fault that Shingansina and Wall Maria fell and now it was their fault that Grandpa was going to die. </p><p>Karma. One of the Marley soldiers had said that it was Karma, why the Eldians were forced to live in the ghetto. Cosmic revenge for their ancestors. Now, this Karma was coming for Grandpa in exchange for all the other families they killed. </p><p>Berthold couldn’t be there anymore. Couldn’t bear to see Grandpa's face and know that he was walking to his death because of him. He retreated back into his own body suddenly and forcefully. His body had been lying on the ground pressed against Reiner but he jerkily got to his feet. All of his limbs feeling wrong and disjointed like when he first steps out of the Colossus.   </p><p>Nearby there was a small patch of grass. Or it had been a small patch of grass now all that could be seen of it was brown mush as Berthold heaved over it. He continued to dry heave as he tried to expel all the vile tasting guilt crushing his heart. </p><p>A hand was placed on his back and Berthold’s whole body flinched away. A water bottle was brought to his face but Berthold just turned away. </p><p>“Come on Bertl, you need to drink something even if your stomach feels bad.”</p><p>“No.” and then he heaved again. </p><p>Reiner’s hand started rubbing circles into his back. It was not comforting. He tried to move away, but Reiner's other hand had come up to grip his arm and forced them both into a sitting position. </p><p>“It’ll pass. Probably just some food poisoning. All the food here tastes weird, especially the bread.”</p><p> Berthold opened his mouth to say that the food tasted fine to him but then the memory of Grandpa standing over the small counter showing Armin, showing all of them how to knead dough reared its bittersweet head and another wave of dry heaves came up with the guilt. </p><p>Armin and Marco tug at their connection but Berthold just pulls himself further into his skin, blocking their path. Distracted he does not hear Annie’s soft footfalls but her voice cuts through his cloud.</p><p>“They are making a move of the outer wall.”</p><p>“See finally some good news. When they use the Coordinate we will be able to snatch him up. Things are looking up.”</p><p>“They’re not gonna use the fucking Coordinate.”</p><p>Annie is glaring at him but Reiner’s confused gaze hurt more. He had not meant to say that out loud, he was not supposed to say anything. That was Marcel’s job. </p><p>“Why wouldn’t they? It’s their best weapon to retake the wall.”</p><p>Well without Marcel, maybe Berthold could try.</p><p>“It’s not really an attempt on Wall Maria. That’s just an Ymir dammed lie.”</p><p>Neither of the other two moved and Berthold took a gulp of air to settle. </p><p>“Haven’t you noticed the lack of food? It’s a shitty population cull, not a military offensive.” </p><p>Annie’s glare got more intense. She had likely already realized the truth behind the maneuver. Berthold stared at his worn Marley made boots, he couldn’t bear to look at Reiner and know what he thought.</p><p>“But, that’s their own people?” Reiner’s voice sounded far away. Berthold’s head lifted a few millimeters, he wanted so badly to reach for Reiner and bring him close. Show him the real love and warmth that can be found hidden from watchful eyes. But it was thanks to that love, his love for Grandpa and Shigansina that guilt and self-hate tore through his heart now.</p><p>Berthold dropped his head.</p><p>After a couple of minuets of weighted silence, Reiner cleared his throat. “We should still investigate this. Even if they don’t use the Coordinate it might lead us to him.” </p><p>Nodding, Berthold jammed the blank warrior mask over his face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>